User blog:Jerzas/Attack On Wiki Season 1 Episode 4
The Expedition Last time on Attack On Wiki The Survey Corps headed outside the walls on their next expedition, Lizzy fell in love with Armin, Levi was reminded of an old love and Ash and Eren grew closer... Squad 3 'Armin: '''You're Lizzy right? '''Lizzy: '''Yeh...yeh that's me ''Lizzy blushes 'Armin: '''You're uh...really pretty ''Lizzy faints and falls off horse 'Armin: '''LIZZY! HEY ARE YOU OK ''Armin stops and goes to check on Lizzy 'Armin: '''Are you ok Lizzy? '''Lizzy: '''I'm fine, thank you '''Armin: '''What happened? '''Lizzy: '''I uh, just lost my balance '''Armin: '''Let me help you ''Armin helps Lizzy up 'Lizzy: '''Wow, Armin, you're so strong ''Armin blushes 'Armin: '''I'm really not '''Lizzy: '''Well, I think you are ''Armin and Lizzy lean in for a kiss 'Jean: '''ARMIN! ''Armin and Lizzy move away from one another 'Jean: '''What are you doing? We're outside the walls, if a titan comes.. '''Armin: '''Lizzy fell off her horse, I was making sure she was ok '''Jean: '''By trying to lick her face? '''Lizzy: '''Shut the fuck up Jean '''Dani: '''Hey, don't be so mean to Jean. hahaha that rhymed, wasn't that funny Jean-senpai? '''Jean: '''Yeah yeah. Come on let's move ''Squad 4 'Cam: '''Ah fuck, why am I stuck here with these guys '''Sarah: '''What's the matter newbie, scared of being stuck with the pro's? '''Cam: '''No, no no no no that's not it. '''Nick: '''You know, we're considered the Survey Corps strongest sqaud. '''Cam: '''I know '''Alex: '''There isn't a titan we can't take. '''Xav: '''TITAN INCOMING '''Sarah: '''Where? '''Xav: '''Right flank. It's an abnormal by the looks of it. '''Sarah: '''OK, you and Alex go and deal with it. ''Xav and Alex exit 'Sarah: '''hey, newbie. You'll get to see why we're the strongest. ''Squad 2 'Gegi: '''Captain Levi, what's that up ahead '''Levi: '''It's a clearing where we'll pick up some supplies, after that, we'll move on to wherever the Commander decides. '''Tori: '''You're so dreamy heichou '''Levi: '''What did you call me? '''Tori: '''I sneezed, aachou. '''Levi: '''Well keep your germs away from me '''Tori: '''Of course hei- Captain '''Levi: '''Say, you didn't know anyone by the name of Petra did you? '''Tori: '''Petra? '''Levi: '''She was my comrade, she died last year. You seem so similar to herm I wanted to know if perhaps you knew her. '''Tori: '''I didn't know her '''Levi: '''Never mind then '''Tori: '''Captain Levi. I'm sorry for your loss '''Levi: '''Don't worry about it ''Squad 1 'Ash: '''Hey, Eren? '''Eren: '''Yeh '''Ash: '''That day in Shiganshina. Did you lose anyone? '''Eren: '''My mother and I suppose my father too. '''Ash: '''I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked '''Eren: '''It's ok. Why'd you ask though? '''Ash: '''Everyone I've ever met from Shiganshina has lost someone, I've always wanted to find someone who got everone out. '''Eren: '''So you both? '''Ash: '''Both of my parents. When the wall was destroyed, the rocks crushed the house and them inside. '''Kieran: '''I uhh..well....everyone's dead. It's just me. '''Ash: '''Kieran, I'm sorry I didn't think '''Kieran: '''It's ok. Besides, I still have you don't I? Kaylin too. I don't know where I'd be without you, dead or locked up that's for sure. '''Eren: '''Unable to keep quiet eh? '''Kieran: '''Yeh '''Eren: '''I was the same....well, I still am really. Just stick with me and you'll be fine. '''Kieran: '''Thanks '''Eren: '''I don't make friends easily but you two see alright. ''Marco rides over 'Marco: '''Eren '''Eren: '''What is it? '''Marco: '''There are titans on the right flank, the 4th suqad are fighting them right now but it's geting dangerous. '''Eren: '''Ok, thanks '''Marco: '''Who's your friend? '''Yazzy: '''Hi, I'm uh Yazzy ''Marco blushes 'Marco: '''H..hi, I'm uh uh Marco, it's uh nice to meet you '''Yazzy: '''Same '''Marco: '''Hey Eren, is uh she uh single? '''Eren: '''Ask her yourself. '''Marco: '''You're no fun ''Squad 4 'Xav: '''It's no good, the titan count is increasing '''Sarah: '''Carry on fighting them, we can't allow them to break our ranks. '''Alex: '''But Squad Leader, it's dangerous '''Sarah: '''This is the survey corps, it's always dangerous ''An abnormal titan appears 'Sarah: '''XAV, ALEX GET THAT ONE! '''Cam: '''What can I do '''Sarah: '''Keep out of the way ''Xav and Alex engage the abnormal 'Xav: '''It's no good, this titan is smart. '''Alex: '''What do we-- ''Alex is caught by the titan 'Alex: '''HELP ME! SOMEONE ''Alex screams as she is eaten 'Xav: '''DAMMIT. ''Xav tries to fight the titan but is also caught 'Xav: '''GOD FUCKING DAMN. ''Xav is eaten 'Sarah: '''Fuck, that was half my squad. Cam, Nick, keep moving forward, we need to avoid combat at all costs. '''Cam: '''What is this titan? '''Sarah: '''I don't know, but it's dangerous and could possible be our downfall. ''Squad 1 'Kieran: '''Hey Ash '''Ash: '''Yeh '''Kieran: '''It's amazing isn't it, being outside the walls? '''Ash: '''This is the best experience I've ever experienced '''Kieran: '''I can't believe we're out here, seeing all this '''Ash: '''You're mom would be proud '''Kieran: '''You think so? '''Ash: '''I know so ''Mikasa enters 'Mikasa: '''EREN! Are you ok? '''Eren: '''What, I'm fine why? '''Mikasa: '''I was worried about you '''Eren: '''You shouldn't, I'm not your kid brother ok? '''Mikasa: '''I'm sorry ''Mikasa spots Kieran 'Mikasa: '''Who are you? '''Kieran: '''I'm Kieran '''Mikasa: '''You're cute ''Kieran blushes heavily 'Kieran: '''Well, I don't know about that. '''Mikasa: '''Let's talk sometime. ''Mikasa exits 'Eren: '''Sorry about her, she can be a little.. '''Kieran: '''breathtaking '''Eren: '''Well, I was going to say annoying but yeh '''Ash: '''It's funny, we joined the Survey Corps to fight the titans but so far, all we've had to fight are our feelings. '''Yazzy: '''So true Aisling '''Ash: '''Don't call me that....''not in front of Eren 'Eren: '''Aisling huh? I love it ''Ash blushes '''Ash: '''Thanks Category:Blog posts